The present disclosure relates generally to databases, and more particularly, to systems and methods for allowing individual end users to enter free form data as user comments on data stored in user tables.
Currently, there is a push for collecting, maintaining, and analyzing “big data” in the Information Technology (IT) world. As known in the art, “big data” is a term used to describe a voluminous, complex collection of data that is difficult to process using standard relational database management tools within an acceptably reasonable amount of time. The analysis of such big data can, for example, assist companies by helping them to determine what products their customers like or don't like, or to estimate or determine possible new or emerging markets and customer trends. Thus, systems and methods relating to the collection, storage, and analysis of such “big data” are of great interest to private entities such as EBAY, AMAZON, WALMART, and various financial institutions. However, public entities, such as state and federal governments, may also be interested in big data analysis.